When Life Becomes Hopeless
by TheCatalyst7
Summary: Sam and Ivy have finally gotten married. What will happen when she finds out that her cancer is terminal? A Sam and Ivy fanfic. Revised with new chapters being added daily. Please review. :D
1. Chapter 1

When Life Becomes Hopeless

"I'm really sorry, Ivy, but none of the treatments seem to be working," Dr. Eve Russell said with a sigh. "The cancer has spread so drastically that I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do."

Ivy slowly looked up at her doctor with tears in her blue eyes, "But there has to be something else, something that can help. This can't be happening," Ivy rambled. She took in a shallow breath and held the smell of the hospital inside. In all the times she had sat in that room in the past few months the smell had never changed. Now the scents, combined with the news she'd just received, made her feel as if she'd be sick.

Eve put her hand on Ivy's frail shoulder, "I know this is hard but you have to try to enjoy the time you have left with your friends and family. I went ahead and had the hospital pharmacy fill your prescription of pain pills so you didn't have to wait for them; I know you don't feel like it. You can take them as the pain persists, but try not to become too dependent."

Ivy nodded and took the white bag that Eve handed her, "Thank you, Eve. I should be going now, though, I told Sam I would try to make dinner tonight and he'll be worried if he gets home and I'm not there," she said softly.

Eve's heart ached for Ivy and what she was going through, "Ivy, if there's anything I can do—would you like me to call Ethan to drive you home?" Eve asked Ivy as she helped her off the examining table. The once strong woman whom Eve had known and loathed so long ago was now weak from the cancer that ate away inside of her and the treatments that had not done their job.

"No, Eve, thank you. I need some time alone," Ivy responded as she put a scarf wrap over her head. Since she had begun chemotherapy treatments much of her hair had fallen out and Ivy was too proud to be seen that way; she didn't want anyone's pity so she wore the scarf to hide how bad things had really gotten over the months since she'd been ill.

"I'll see you at your next appointment then," Eve said.

A few minutes later Ivy had reached her car and was headed home. She felt as though the two hours since she had left there had been days and was eager to sit down and process everything that was going on, if that was possible. The drive seemed to take forever and her mind began to drift off to all that had happened the past couple years. She had finally broken away from her Julian and found love again with Sam and now this had to happen. Sam and Ivy had gotten married a little over two years ago. It had been a big adjustment for each of their families but now everything seemed so natural like they had always been just one big family. It had been the greatest years of her life; everything she had wished for had finally come true. Things had been going so well until Ivy found a lump in her breast; then she was diagnosed with cancer and things had gone downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Ivy arrived home Sam greeted her at the door as she approached. He had expected her home earlier and had been watching for the car to pull up in the driveway.

"Sam, you startled me!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing home so early, I thought you had a staff meeting at the police station?"

Sam took her hand and led her inside, "I felt bad for not being able to go with you to the doctor today so I ended the meeting early so I could come home and help you with dinner," he gave her a kiss and grinned at her. He noticed that Ivy didn't return the gesture; instead he could see tears forming in her eyes, although she tried to hide them. Thinking he had done something wrong he tried to joke with her, "But if you would have rather cooked dinner alone I could leave…" Still getting no response Sam looked deep into her eyes and saw that something really was wrong, "Oh, Ivy, what's the matter?"

Ivy embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

When Sam finally got her calmed down she told him the prognosis Eve had told her.

"Don't cry, Ivy, please," Sam said, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Maybe there's something else they can do…another option they haven't looked into."

Ivy shook her head 'no' as she struggled to regain her composure. She felt as though the disease was her fault and that it was punishment for all the bad things she had done in the past. Ivy thought perhaps she could be able to cope easier if it wasn't for the pain that Sam was going through, that alone was enough to make her hang her head in guilt.

That night it took a long time for Sam to get Ivy to fall asleep. Just when he thought she had settled down into a slumber she would jerk awake in a cold sweat and apologize incessantly for keeping him awake. He did everything he could to assure her that she was no bother but his words didn't get far past Ivy's stubbornness. She was worried about the whole ordeal and so was he. At long last Sam felt that she had slipped into a deep sleep. He waited to be certain that she was alright and then made sure that she was safely tucked under the covers. He lightly kissed her forehead as he eased out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

After pouring himself a glass of milk he took a seat at the table. He couldn't believe that Ivy, his Ivy, was so sick and he couldn't do anything to help her. When they had found out she had cancer they had been crushed. At that point in time they had at least had the hope that the treatments would work, now they didn't even have that. After years of being apart they had finally found one another again and now God was taking her away from him.

With a deep sigh he rose from his seat and went back to the bedroom. Ivy was still sleeping soundly so he slipped back in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. As he laid there he kept imagining what his life would be like if he lost her. How would he be able to cope with losing the one true love of his life?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Over the next month Sam did whatever he could to make sure Ivy had everything she needed. December was growing near and she had begun to get worse. Sometimes she would get so sick that she would be forced to stay in bed for days at a time and make trips to the hospital to get fluids for dehydration and the pain. Days like those seemed to visit her more often as time wore on.

On this particular day, Ivy was sitting on the couch with Kay when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She turned and looked at Kay, "That must be Ethan and Fox." Ethan had called earlier to say that he and Fox would be over and Ivy had been looking forward to their visit.

Kay got up and looked out the window, "Yeah, it's them," she called from the entryway. She opened the front door and greeted her two brothers as they came in.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Fox asked as he and Ethan walked into the living room, each giving Ivy a hug.

Ivy put on her best strong face, "A little tired, but I'm fine, Darling."

"That's good. Dad said you've been having a rough time these past couple days," Ethan said and glanced at his brother with worry in his eyes. It pained him to see his mother in such poor shape, but hoped their surprise would lift her spirits.

Kay smiled and winked at Fox, "Mom," Kay said and smiled at the sound of her voice saying that small word; Ivy was more of a mother to her than Grace had ever been, and she liked the way she felt when she looked at Ivy and referred to her as mother. "I think your two mischievous sons have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Ivy asked, her excitement now apparent.

"Hello, Mother," a young girl said as she stepped into the living room from behind the divider wall of the foyer where she had been waiting.

"Ashtyn, oh my God!" Ivy's eyes sparkled as she looked at her daughter. Julian hadn't allowed her to attend Sam and Ivy's wedding, but now she was eighteen and free to do what she pleased, and it must be said that aggravating her father pleased Ashtyn. But more than that, she had become more anxious to see her mother again since learning of Ivy's illness several months before. It had been a very long time since they had spent time together, and although they weren't as close as most mothers and daughters were due to mistakes and hurt feelings from the past, Ashtyn had grown to long for a deeper connection with her mother. Ivy's illness had infused her with a desire to repair their relationship and remember the good times instead of the bad. It was then that she had decided to start responding to the letters and emails that her mother had been sending since Ivy and Julian had divorced.

"I've missed you, mother. I just had to come and see how you were," Ashtyn said softly. One look at her told Ivy her daughter was sincere.

Ashtyn smiled and placed her long, sandy blonde hair behind her ears. There were traits of Julian in her, but she mostly favored Ivy, Kay thought as she studied her newfound sister. She looked almost exactly like the old pictures of Ivy that she had seen, petite with bright blue eyes and striking features.

Kay felt like she already knew her, or at least knew how she felt. Neither one of them had been close to their mothers growing up; but now they shared a mother. A mother who was trying her hardest to make up for the things she had neglected when trying to raise her children as a tortured young Crane wife.

"Oh, Darling," Ivy said as she struggled to muster the strength to rise from the couch. Ethan tried to help her up but she pushed him away, determined to do it herself.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see," Ashtyn chuckled, breaking the uneasiness that she felt in the room.

Ivy let out a lighthearted laugh at her comment, "Yes, I guess you're right."

She gave Ashtyn a hug and tried to memorize everything about that moment; she took in the smell of her hair, the texture of her blue silk blouse, and the feeling of holding her daughter again after such a long time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kay standing silently in front of the chair, "Oh, I completely forgot my manners. Ashtyn, this is Kay."

Kay looked at Ashtyn and politely extended her hand, "We spoke on the phone a couple days ago about the trip. It's nice to finally meet you. Mom, I mean--Ivy has told me so much about you."

With that, the bond between two sisters was formed and Ivy's smile couldn't possibly have grown any wider.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Sam arrived home from work he found Ivy asleep on the couch snoring lightly. He leaned down and pulled the blanket up over her arms and ran his hand gently through her hair, "I guess you've had a pretty big day," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

His mind flashed back to weeks earlier when he and Ivy had been talking some things over and she had mentioned her daughter and the letters she had begun receiving from her. This conversation had given Sam the perfect idea. He was afraid that Ashtyn would be reluctant to come back to Harmony, but she had jumped at the invitation.

He walked into the kitchen where he found his family busily making dinner, a task Ivy had insisted they all learn together. Living her whole life in mansions with servants and cooks hadn't exactly taught Ivy her way around the kitchen but she had been determined to master the art so she could cook for her family. Sam smiled when his eyes landed on Ashtyn. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Ivy when he had known her as a teenager.

He realized he was staring and snapped out of his reminiscent gaze, "Hey, guys. Ashtyn, I'm glad you made it here safely." Sam wanted to reach out and hug her for coming because he knew how happy Ivy must have been to see her but wasn't sure what the young girl's reaction would be to him. Instead he offered her his hand, "I'm Sam."

Ashtyn looked at the man who so obviously made her mother happy. In all the years that her parents had been together, she had always suspected that her mother's heart belonged to someone else. Ashtyn thought that if it were not for Ivy's hope that she and Sam would someday get back together that she would have long ago given up amongst Julian's constant badgering and put downs she suffered through. To say the least it was a bit odd to finally see Sam after all this time, "Nice to meet you, Sam. Mother has written me so much about you."

"All good I hope," Sam said.

"Of course," Ashtyn said and flashed him a smile, one that so resembled Ivy's glowing and playful smile that had been absent of her face since becoming sick.

When the food was almost done, Sam heard Ivy call for him from the living room. He quickly went through the kitchen's swinging door and was by her side. "Is everything okay?"

"It's my back. Will you get my pills? They're sitting on the mantle," Ivy said as Sam helped her sit up.

"Here," he said after he retrieved them and handed her the glass of water that was on the coffee table. "Are you in much pain?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine once these kick in."

Sam tenderly rubbed her back for a few moments to try to alleviate the pain. At her last doctor's appointment Eve had warned Ivy that her back and spinal cord could cause her problems. Since she still had some damage to her spine from the fall from the beacon tower, her back was susceptible to the cancer. Lately it had gotten harder for her to get around and even sit up without help.

"The kids have supper ready. It's a little burnt but be sure to dote over it, they're so proud," Sam whispered.

Ivy's eyes remained fixed on the glass of water that she held in her hands. Sam placed his hand under Ivy's chin and lifted her head, "You don't have to put a strong act on for me, Ivy. It's okay to let your feelings out, I know you're hurting. It'll all be okay."

"I want to believe that, Sam," she said as she finally looked at him. She knew he was doing his best to have faith but it was hard when everything seemed so hopeless.

"I love you, Ivy," Sam reminded her as he leaned over to kiss her.

Even after all these years Ivy could still feel the sparks that ignited whenever their lips touched. There, in his kiss, she could always tell how much he cared for her. They pulled apart and Ivy knew that even through everything that was going on, she had never been happier in her entire life.

"Do you think you can make it into the kitchen?" Sam asked, standing up.

Ivy decided that it was time to let go of her pride, "Maybe you better help me."

Sam picked her up from the couch, gently so as to not hurt her, and carried her into the kitchen and sat her at the large table that was overflowing with family.

"Before we eat," Ivy began while looking at everyone, "I just wanted to tell you how much this day has meant to me. Thank you all. Now I guess I better shut up and let everyone eat before the food gets cold," she said and smiled.

Sam squeezed Ivy's hand under the table and whispered in her ear, "Look, Ivy, this is how we've always wanted it."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own the characters, wish I did. They were created by JER and his writing staff.

Chapter five

Ivy sat by her bedroom window and watched the snow fall outside. It had been snowing for nearly two hours and everything outside was covered with a sparkling white blanket. She shivered and tugged at the red fleece cover that was around her shoulders. On cold winter nights like that one it was difficult for her to stay warm.

Sam walked into the room carrying two cups of hot chocolate and another blanket. "I thought you might be cold so I came prepared," he said and motioned to the supplies he had brought. After sitting the cups on the nightstand he placed the second blanket on his wife's lap. "Looks like we'll have a white Christmas tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, it'll be nice," Ivy replied, keeping her eyes glued on the window and the falling snowflakes.

As Sam stood in their bedroom looking at her, he could plainly see the toll the sickness had taken on his precious wife. Ivy's alabaster skin had grown even paler, no longer holding the blush it had in health or the glow in happiness. She had lost at least twenty-five pounds off her already slight frame, and the chemotherapy treatments had made much of her beautiful blonde hair fall out. He knew that she now avoided mirrors, and that she tried to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes when she did catch a glimpse of herself in one, but to Sam the woman he saw in the dim moonlight at that moment was still the most strikingly beautiful woman in the world.

He would never take back the years he had shared with Grace, but when he and Ivy had first gotten back together, he had realized that she had always been the woman in his heart, and now he couldn't imagine having been or being with anyone else.

"Sam," Ivy said, finally pulling her gaze from the stillness outside as Sam handed her the warm mug, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Ivy, that's all in the past," he thought for a moment and realized that wasn't what she was referring to. "This cancer isn't your fault, honey; you didn't cause this," he sat down beside her on the love seat and allowed Ivy to cuddle up to him. "Do you remember when we were under the bridge after you fell from the beacon tower? You told me you were going to stay with me, that you could never leave me…" his voice trailed off. It was all too much for Sam. Ivy had been apologizing and trying to make up for the past since the day he had confessed he still loved her, and she had been doing it more and more since becoming sick, despite him telling her every time that she didn't have to put herself through that. He told her that he understood all the mistakes that had been made and that it wasn't her fault; he was to blame as well, he knew that now, as were others who had meddled.

He had been trying to stay strong for her, his wife whom he had always thought was the strongest and most determined woman he had ever met. But now in the moonlight of their bedroom and the sight of the freshly fallen snow, for the first time since learning of her illness, Sam let his emotions get the better of him. Ivy was stunned when she felt a tear fall onto her face.

"Oh please, Sam, don't," she looked up at him, placing her small cool hand on his cheek. "We've both been through so much and somehow we'll manage to get through this, too," she said, trying to convince herself as much as him.

He took her hand from his face, kissing the fingertips and then her palm, trying to smile through his tears to show her that he believed she was right; he knew that she needed to know he believed it would all be alright as much as she needed to believe it herself.

They spent the next hour in silence and stared outside at the stars and fallen snow. Ivy watched as a few cars drove by and at some point fell asleep. When she opened her eyes the once muddy tire tracks had long since been covered. Ivy smiled, it was like erasing the old and having a fresh start. God had granted her so many clean slates, she couldn't give up faith that he would do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jessica eagerly climbed out of bed the next morning as excited as a child. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday, but this Christmas was different. Her family, with the exception of Noah, was finally all together. She hurriedly slipped her housecoat on and went to wake Kay and Ashtyn who were sharing Kay's room down the hall.

"Hey, wake up, guys!" she said and giggled.

Ashtyn yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kay responded by throwing a pillow and hitting Jessica in the head.

"Hey!" Jessica exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and diving for Kay. Before long the three sisters were engaged in a very intense pillow fight.

"Girls," Sam said from the doorway where he stood with a cup of coffee in his hand, "no pillow fights before eight in the morning," he smiled, "I want Ivy to sleep awhile longer, so keep it down."

"Is everything okay?" Ashtyn nearly whispered.

Sam nodded and swallowed some of his drink, "She had a long night, but she's alright now. I really want this Christmas to be special for her," he said, trying to quickly brush away the thought that it could very well be their last one together.

"Do you think she will like her gift?" Kay questioned her father.

"Of course she will, sweetheart."

As soon as Ivy had gotten up, everyone had come to the Bennett house and was gathered downstairs around the decorated and lit Christmas tree. Even Fox, Ethan, Theresa, and Little Ethan had decided to spend the holiday at Sam and Ivy's house instead of their own homes. They really tried to make the best out of every moment of the morning. They shared stories, memories, and laughs with one another, drank tea and hot chocolate, ate sugar cookies and exclaimed over each gift as it was opened. Finally, all of the presents had been opened except for one.

"Look at this mess," Ivy said as she glanced around her cluttered living room.

"We can clean it up later. We have a surprise for you," Ethan said and grabbed a box that was behind him, "Here," he said and handed it to her.

Ivy smiled at Ethan from the rocking chair where she was sitting and took the box. She tore the wrapping off and lifted the lid revealing an oversized bound leather book with the monogram "IWB" stitched on the cover. She flipped through the pages, studying each photo as if she was seeing it for the first time. The book was a scrapbook of her life; pictures of her children from when they were younger, her wedding photos with Sam, and even old articles and pictures from the local newspapers.

As she looked through all the pages her hand went to her mouth as she looked around at her family, "This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I love it."

Sam chuckled, "The girls were afraid you wouldn't like it. We've been working on it for awhile now. Kay even managed to find old newspaper write-ups about you and your family on some reels at the library.

"I helped, too!" Little Ethan added, feeling left out.

Theresa gave her son a tight squeeze, "You sure did, honey, you were a big help."

"Then they forced Ethan and me to work on it, too. Theresa here has turned Ethan into an old softie, but not me. I did my part but I'm not the real artsy-crafty kind of guy," Fox said, winking at Ivy.

"But," Sam said, "it was fun looking through all the old photos." He placed his hand on Ivy's, "Still as beautiful as the day I met you," he added, kissing her cheek. Ivy tried to smile in thanks to Sam's compliment but had to close her eyes as she once again felt all too familiar tears gathering in them.

Jessica, unaware of the emotional night her parents had shared the evening before, interpreted this as an intimate moment, "Um, Mom, Dad, there are other people in this room, you know," she teased.

"What?" Sam asked, lost in the sad look he saw in Ivy's eyes as she opened them.

"I think we should leave these two love birds alone. We'll be in the kitchen getting the food ready," Kay said as she motioned for the others to follow her.

When the door swung shut Ivy finally spoke, "You amaze me, Sam."

"Sometimes I even manage to amaze myself," he said with a laugh and tenderly pulled her into a kiss. When they broke away Sam smiled, "We should get in there and help them."

"Alright."

He lifted her from the couch and sat her in her wheelchair. He grabbed the handles, pushed her into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. They both noticed that everyone had big smiles on their faces and Sam and Ivy grinned, too, when they followed their family's stare to the mistletoe above the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven. Please read and review. =]

During the night Ivy awoke to a degree of pain she'd never felt before and she barely had the strength to roll over to wake Sam.

Sam's eyes shot open and he quickly turned on the lamp by the bed. Ever since Ivy had gotten sick, he hadn't had a good night's sleep; his brain had subconsciously trained his body to be on alert in case she needed him, "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, helping her sit up.

"I don't know, I just feel so strange." A wave of severe pain swept up her spine and throughout her body and caused her to cry out, "Oh God, Sam!" She managed to cry, the pain evident in her voice.

Sam wrapped his arms around her in an effort to provide comfort and support. Sometimes she could tough it out and the pain would eventually subside, but Sam thought that this time may be different. Ivy was trembling all over and tears had begun to spill from her eyes and trickle down her flushed face.

"I'll get your pills," he said, referring to the ones she took most often to ease the pain. She had several different kinds of pills to take daily, and for the most part they had been helping her get through the rough patches.

"No, no, Sam. I don't think pills are going to help this time. It's never been this bad before," Ivy responded as she reached for Sam's free hand and struggled to catch her breath.

Sam gave her hand a light squeeze, "I'm going to take you to the hospital. I'll be right back," he said as he rose from the bed.

Ivy held fast to his hand, "Please don't go," she pleaded.

"Ivy, I'm just going to wake the kids. I'll be right back," he said as he gently, yet firmly, pulled his hand from her chilled fingers. He quickly threw on the jeans and sweater he has discarded the night before and headed down the hall to the room Kay and Ashtyn were sharing. "Kay, Ashtyn, wake up."

"What's wrong, Dad?" Kay asked groggily.

"Your mom's sick so I'm going to take her to the hospital. You two get up and wake Jess. Call Ethan and Fox and tell them what's going on."

Sam didn't wait around for the girls to answer. Instead he ran back down to the hall to his room where he found his wife unconscious in the bed. "Oh God, no! Ivy, please wake up." He checked her pulse; at first he couldn't feel anything and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Finally he felt it, it was very weak, but at least it was there. As he picked her up and started down the stairs with her he began to pray. "Please God, please don't let her die. She's been through too much for it to end like this," he nearly sobbed as he laid her in the back of his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A few hours later Ivy's family was gathered in the waiting room of the hospital. It was nearly four in the morning and everyone was very worried and very tired. Sam had almost worn a path in the white tile floor from pacing so much. No one had been out to tell them what was going on and he felt as though he would go mad if they didn't get an update soon.

"Why hasn't anyone let us know what's going on?" he asked in aggravation, "She's been in there nearly two hours."

"Dad, calm down. I'm sure they're just running some tests," Ethan said, although he, too, was wondering what the hold-up was.

A few more minutes passed by and finally a nurse walked toward them, "Are you Mrs. Bennett's family?" She asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Sam asked as he rushed to her.

"She's still unconscious but her vitals are better. We gave her some pain medication that will cause her to sleep awhile longer. Dr. Russell is going over the test results now and will be in to talk to you soon, I would guess."

"Can we see her?" Fox asked.

"Just one at a time for right now, please," the nurse said, followed by the usual, "She needs her rest."

Sam would be the one to go first; there was no doubt about that.

"Tell her we love her," Ashtyn said.

"I will," he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "I'll tell her you're all waiting to see her."

Each step closer to Ivy's room caused Sam's knees to weaken. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. She'd turned his life around and brought his family back together. He loved her too much to let her go. His head was spinning. This was all too surreal to be true. He stopped outside of her room and took a deep breath. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

He slowly entered his wife's room.

His heart constricted and nearly stopped when he saw her. She looked so frail laying there. She was hooked up to several machines that were monitoring her blood pressure, helping her breathe, and giving her medication and liquids. It was enough to break Sam to see her in such a state.

He walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, "Ivy, it's Sam, I'm here for you. Everyone else is in the cafeteria but they said to tell you they love you. So do I, Ivy, I love you very much," he whispered as her took her hand in his and held it to his chest.

Eve had been watching from the doorway and felt her heart break for Sam who was so obviously hurting. She could see Sam begin to cry, his shoulders rising and falling as he wept; she found herself startled at the sight, although she wasn't sure why. In the past when Ivy had been so adamant that Sam still had feelings for her, Eve had always doubted it. But the last few years since Sam and Ivy had been back together had made it clear to her and everyone else just how much they loved each other and how being around one another brought out the best in each one.

She gave him a few more minutes before finally interrupting by pretending to drop her clip board outside of the door. This gave Sam time to quickly wipe his face before turning around to see who was behind him.

"Oh, Eve, hi," he said, trying to cover his shaky voice.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you right now but I thought we'd discuss Ivy's test results."

"Okay, sure," he said as her followed her into the hall.

"I went over the test results several times quite thoroughly but they've showed the same thing every time. They've puzzled me to be quite honest with you."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"They show that some of the cancer seems to have vanished," she said, "Now we aren't always sure how this sort of thing happens, whether it be a miracle, or what have you, but some of it has disappeared just the same."

"What? Eve, what does this mean for her then?"

"It means that now we have some options that we may not have had before. Perhaps more treatments or surgery, I'm not sure. I'd have to refer this particular case to a specialist to see what they would recommend but Sam, this could be good news you've been praying for."


End file.
